


Experimental Love

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, intern/teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Life is full of experiences. A wrong one can lead you to something new and right.





	Experimental Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a long time coming, so I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks to Zai for being my saviour and proofreading.

Another day. Another shift.

 

The ER was her field today. As an intern, she had to do her rounds there too. However, it was not her favourite thing to do. She knew what she wanted to do and this was not it at all. Leaving the locker, Yoobin adjusted her coat and walked passed the door leading to the Emergency Room.

 

It was already full of people. Not wasting any time, she looked for a patient in need. The next few hours Yoobin had treated a lot of patients needing different kinds of treatment.

 

Discarding her bloody gloves in the trashcan, Yoobin blew her hair out of her face. There was always a short off-peak time. Looking around the room, everyone was busy. Unbothered, she sat down at the station, filling in some paperwork. Leaning her head on her left hand, she mindlessly scribbled down. The doors flung open with a thud, startling her and everyone else around her. Usually, that sound was followed by a loud commotion, but this time nothing happened. Lazily, looking up, Yoobin observed a woman limping in, holding her right arm close to her chest. But what had caught her attention was her exaggerated whining and cries.

 

Not questioning her behaviour, Yoobin stood up to do her job.

 

“Where are you hurt?” She asked when she met her halfway. Yoobin’s eyes quickly assessed her injuries, helping her to an available bed. “Are your leg and arm your only injuries?” She kept on asking while the girl was still moaning in pain.

 

Unfaltered, Yoobin focused on the woman’s her right arm, trying to decipher how bad it was.

 

“Everything just exploded, you know?” The girl, now that she could see her up close, she guessed was in her twenties. Her voice reached her ears so she glanced at her for a second. “I did it right though. I read all the instructions in the right order. Nothing was supposed to go wrong!”

 

Yoobin barely listened to her. She finally determined that the girl had burned herself, but nothing else. No broken bones. No lost skin. She guessed she was lucky enough, especially if something exploded. Then she moved on to her leg. From her limping, it could be broken. Her jeans looked intact so the probability of another burn here was slim.

 

“My ankle hurts.”

 

“How much - from 1 to 10?” Turning around, she rolled a tray closer to her to grab a pair of scissors. “So?” Yoobin pursued, ready to cut off her jeans.

 

“Seven.” She heard her whisper. Simply nodding, Yoobin focused on her task.

A slight buzzing was in the girl’s ears and Yoobin figured the shock of the scissors drifted away enough, for her to explain her ankle injury.

 

“The explosion really surprised me. I was so sure of myself. Maybe I added too much. Anyway, it blew off and I stumbled down from the stool. I guessed that’s how it happened. It was so fast.”

 

“You had a fall? Did you hit your head?” Her hands immediately moved towards her patient’s face looking for injuries, and then touched behind her head for any possible bumps. She was half listening to her, focused only on the most important bits of information. Her brain was only medically focused, nothing else. All the while the girl kept on talking, explaining how she barely hit her head.

 

“Alright.” Yoobin took out a tiny flashlight out off her chest pocket. “Follow my finger.” The girl obeyed. In silence. Yoobin barely took notice, too focused on her task. “Everything looks fine.” She concluded, putting back her flashlight.

 

In the meantime, her diagnosis was made; the girl’s ankle was sprained. Knowing what she had to do, Yoobin grabbed a stool, and then sat down looking for what she would need from the rolling tray. Tugging her hair behind her ears, she organised her tools.

 

First she took care of the ankle. A simple gauze since nothing was broken and then she moved onto the burn. Her gloved hands followed the procedure that she was reciting in her head. Glancing every once in a while to check that her patient was fine. Each time she noticed her, her lips were moving at a fast pace. Also her left hand was moving around, adding up to her already passionate talk. Yoobin wondered when she would exhaust herself with all that rambling. It was just her luck to get one of these patients. She liked them better unconscious on an operating table.

 

“All done.” Yoobin smiled, politely taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trashcan. Standing up, she grabbed the empty chart at the feet of the bed and filled it in. “For your ankle, please put some ice on it tonight and take some pain relief pills. For your arm, it’s only a first degree burn. Come back in a week for a follow up.” Looking up from her chart she raised an eyebrow seeing the dumbfounded look on the girl’s face. “Is there anyone you need me to call?” Moving closer, she wondered if she had hit her head harder than she thought.

 

“You have such pretty hands.” The girl blurted out before slamming her hand to her mouth.

 

“Oh.” Yoobin was taken aback, but also weirded out by her behaviour. “Thank you.” She cleared her throat. “Do you have anyone to pick you up?”

 

“Uh.” Her voice was muffled by her hand so she softly let it fall on her lap. “Yeah. My sister, Bora, is coming.” She sheepishly smiled at Yoobin.

 

That’s when Yoobin realised she was really beautiful. Her hair was up into a ponytail and the ends were a bright pink. Also, simple bangs hid her forehead, so the focus was on her eyes reflecting her emotions. It suited her and made her smile more prominent, and almost contagious.

 

“…- _Whine, scream bloody murder or no one will help you_. I took half of her advice, and I guess it worked.” She shrugged like it was no big deal to barge into the ER, as if it was a movie scene, for such simple injuries like hers.

 

Yoobin only heard the end of her sentence, too mesmerised for a second. Her big eyes rounded when she felt her stare on her. No judgement on her face. The girl was happily smiling making her eyes disappear in an adorable way. Not acknowledging it, Yoobin finished her recommendations and gave her papers to fill in and to see a nurse to be discharged.

 

As quickly as possible, she bid her goodbyes and closed the curtain around the bed. Luckily, a wave of other patients came in and Yoobin could focus on them and do her job. Hoping no one would be as strange as that girl.

 

A few hours later, Yoobin was stitching up a young kid’s forehead when for the second time, the doors bursted open. Glancing above her shoulder, a short woman was walking fast in the ER looking around before altering her steps. Following her gaze, Yoobin’s eyes fell on the girl she treated earlier. Returning to her work, she guessed that was her sister. Apparently dramatics were a family characteristic.

 

The ER was a busy place, but she didn’t miss them leaving after she was discharged. The short woman was talking loudly to her sister who was listening and at the same time trying to distance herself.  _Who wouldn’t_ , mumbled Yoobin. How can someone so tiny make so much noise in a short amount of time? At least they were gone now and she hoped that the trip here will teach her patient to be really careful with her future experiments and not blow up her whole place.

 

•

 

Barely before midnight, Yoobin could finally lay down on her bed. The day had been a long one, and for the next twenty-four hours she planned on sleeping like the dead. For once, she wasn’t on call. Every device she owned was turned off. Rolling on her bed, she saw her pair of glasses on the nightstand. The irritation in her eyes urged her to get rid of her lenses. Strolling to the bathroom, she recalled her day and the several cases she’d had. One particular one popped up.

 

Experimental girl.

 

Usually Yoobin remembered her patient's name. Except her. She rambled so much she had to tune her out. From what she knew, she was a failure at conducting experiments without creating a disaster. Her lenses out, she shook her head thinking that this girl could have hurt herself more severely.

 

Reckless.

 

Back in her room, she once again laid on her bed. Her hand blindly grasped her glasses, putting them on. She only had a quick dinner made of noodles as she was too tired to cook something. Checking her phone, she sighed seeing how late it was. Sliding under the covers, she got comfortable by clutching her panda plushie. Her eyes were fluttering. The last sight she had got, before taking off her glasses, was of her hands, and how that girl found them pretty.

 

•

 

A week later.

 

Yoobin was doing her last round on the first floor, her tablet in hand to update her patient's file. She stopped at the nurses station to talk to a nurse, when at the corner of her eye, a flash of pink caught her attention. Finishing up with the nurse, she moved aside to look at her. There, on a chair, she was waiting. Against all the logical advice in her head, Yoobin walked towards her.

 

“Hello. Are you here for your check up?” From the way the girl leapt from her seat, she supposed she wasn’t expecting anyone to come to her.

 

“Hum, yeah.” She answered, smiling. “I’m just waiting for my turn.” Yoobin nodded.

“Come with me.” She saw the hesitation in the girl’s eyes. Tilting her head, Yoobin insisted and the girl quickly stood up. Together, they paced through the corridor to a consultation room. “Take a seat.” All professional, Yoobin wanted to look for her file in her tablet, sensing her laying down on the bed. Then she realised she didn’t even know her name. Mentally slapping herself, she asked her in a neutral voice, only glancing when she heard her melodic voice.

 

“Kim Yoohyeon.” She seemed unfazed, and Yoobin knew it was all in her head because of her silly crush.

 

Then clearly remembering the girl’s injuries, she tugged her short dark hair behind her ears, and then stood beside her. Now, she had a clear look at her. Her hair was down on her shoulders with her bangs swept to the side. It suited her.

 

In silence, Yoobin did her job and checked her ankle and burns. Everything looked fine, so she was happy to see she didn’t make her injuries worse. Getting rid of her gloves, she finally caught her eyes and was surprised to see her smiling.

 

“Everything looks good. I guess you didn’t do any experiments this week.” Yoohyeon chuckled in response, shaking her head. “That’s good.” Yoobin cleared her throat to give herself some consistency.

 

“Thank you, Doc.” Yoohyeon jumped off the bed, then grabbed her bag on the chair. “See ya around.” And she was gone.

 

Yoobin rolled her eyes. She didn’t recognise herself and how she was overreacting everything in her mind. Sitting on the chair, she relaxed for a second before completing the paperwork in Yoohyeon’s file.

 

For a whole week she didn’t even know her name, neither did she ask when she burst into the ER. And that was one of the basic rules to get your patient comfortable. “As if she needed that. Bubbly girl.” Yoobin mumbled.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Yoobin was walking across the hospital parking lot. Backpack on, hair up in a ponytail, casual clothes and she was ready to go home. She was almost done detangling her earbuds by the time she reached the bus station. Glancing at the time until the next bus, she wondered if she should just walk, especially because the weather was nice, and it was not that late. Detangling her last knot, Yoobin put one earbud in. When she looked up, her eyes stared into another’s, catching her off guard.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Oh.” Yoobin cleared her throat. “Hey.” Her eyes looked down at her phone searching for a song. Yet she could still the stare of her patient. Shaking her head, she reminded herself she was not anything more. Yoohyeon was just a young woman waiting for the bus, just like her.

 

“Shift done?”

 

Yoobin looked at her, not responding. Though, her booming laugh stopped her staring. Still silent, she watched Yoohyeon fumbling with her backpack. For a second she wondered what was inside, and if it could probably explode out of nowhere.

 

“Here.” Yoohyeon had a tiny card in her hands. Looking back and forth from the pretty girl to the card, Yoobin was confused. Quirking an eyebrow, she was ready to bolt away and run home. Yet, she was curious but intimidated by this tall and singular girl. “My number.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Yoohyeon stopped playing with the card in her hands, hesitating about what to do next. Yoobin’s reaction put her off, and her confidence was vanishing every second that passed. The second she saw that cute, petite intern, she had a crush. So today, when she came for her follow-up she’d wished she’d at least see her somewhere in the hospital. But for her to actually treat her, that was more than she dreamed of. Yoohyeon was quickly realising her silly crush was putting them both in an awkward situation. She wanted to slap herself hard in the face.

 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar car driving down the street. Her sister was here to pick her up. Crushing her hand on the card and readjusting, Yoohyeon was now wishing she hadn’t written her number when she exited the medical room. Sighing, she shook her head, avoiding to glance at the pretty doctor.

 

A loud and long honk resonated in the whole street. Everyone that was waiting at the bus station or were in the parking lot, turned their heads around looking towards that annoying noise. Yoohyeon wanted to hide somewhere deep in the dark.

 

Yoobin was also looking at the car driving down, coming to brusque stop right next to them. She was hardly judging whoever was driving like a maniac. Hearing a groan, obviously coming from Yoohyeon, she guessed someone came to pick her up. Slightly tilting her head, Yoobin recognised the brown haired girl in the driver’s seat. Yoohyeon’s sister - if she had remembered correctly.

 

In a rush, Yoohyeon readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and gripped Yoobin’s hand placing her phone number in it. “Call me.”

 

“My name’s Yoobin.” She cried out before Yoohyeon slammed the car door behind her. Yoohyeon looked back winking. Her confidence was definitely back.

 

•

 

Once back home, Yoobin grabbed a quick snack before taking a nap. She at least set her alarm so she didn’t sleep too much, only to wake up at 11pm and be wide awake with nothing to do.

 

When her alarm rang half an hour later, Yoobin thought of pressing the snooze button. In the end she did not, and rolled on her bed, slowly waking up. Raising her right hand to rub her eyes, she quickly opened them remembering she still had her lenses on. Dragging herself to her bathroom, she easily took them off. Untying her hair, she shook it with her hands looking at the reflection in the mirror. Flashes of her day were replaying in her head.

 

Yoohyeon.

 

Her name echoed.

 

Turning around, she undressed and jumped into the shower. Another long day she needed to relax from before starting all over again tomorrow. As exhausting as it was, she loved it. The rest of her night was spent reading some notes about cases she was on at the hospital, whilst eating ramen.

 

•

 

Yoohyeon’s POV

 

How many cups did she drink today? She lost count around the fifth one, or was it the sixth? Dropping her cup of coffee in the bin, Yoohyeon was still undecided about what to do now that her day of work was over. Should she head home? Or even go and meet some of her friends? It was futile, since the previous night she knew what she wanted. Closing the school gate behind her, she turned left instead of her usual right.

 

On her way to the bus station, she walked by several coffee shops. Oh they were so tempting.

 

Upon arriving at the hospital, she had no idea where to go next. The last couple of times she came here was for medical reasons. Although, today it was only because Yoobin never called her. They didn’t even know each other, but she wanted to. To know why she decided to study to become a doctor or even a surgeon. To know her passions. To hear her talk about them. She wondered if she talked with her hands. That’d be such a sight with her lovely hands.

 

Her mind was slipping into a daydream but she needed, at least, a some part of consciousness.

 

This time, when she stepped in the hospital, it was by the front doors. Not the ER. Yoohyeon easily found a nurses station. Tying up her ponytail, she braced herself walking up to a middle-aged woman typing away on a computer.

 

“Hello.” She cleared her throat, laying her hands on top of the counter. “I’m looking for Yoobin.” Yoohyeon wanted to slap herself, her tone made it sound like she didn’t even know why she was here.

 

“Yoobin?” The nurse stopped her typing, looking up at Yoohyeon. She nodded at the woman. “The intern?” Another nod.

 

“Yoobin, the intern. Yes.” This time her voice was more confident and strong. “Can you call her up, please?” Her fingers were tapping away, and she could only imagine how Yoobin’s would look like and how the sound of her nails would be heavenly.

 

“If it’s not an emergency…” The nurse started off.

 

“It is.” Yoohyeon looked at her in the eyes, trying to imagine her as one of her students to practice a bit of authority.

 

“Are you injured?” Of course the nurse would try to act professional fully knowing Yoohyeon was playing her off.

 

“Yes.” And yet she still continued to play along, not caring one bit for the nurse’s judgemental face. “Listen.” She spoke up quickly seeing her rolling her chair away, probably to stand up and drag her off the premises herself. “It’s important. I really need your pretty intern Yoobin with the pretty hands to come here. Please.”

 

She couldn’t believe she was talking with such a high voice, she was internally cringing. Her right leg was slightly shaking, due to her anxiety. This plan of hers was turning out to be bad. Really bad.

 

“I can’t call her up here if it’s not urgent.” The nurse shook her head with a tight smile on her lips. Yoohyeon felt defeated. “I’m sorry.”

 

Yoohyeon nodded, totally understanding. She had tried at least, she thought. “Thank you.” Ready to leave, she suddenly slammed her hands back on the counter startling the nurse and the people around them. All eyes were on her for a second before diverting back to their occupations.

 

“A note.” She blurted out under the nurse’s questioning stare. “Can I do this?” The woman tilted her head and that was the approval Yoohyeon needed. Raising her shaky right leg against the desk she put her bag on it and started to look for one of her pens and sticky notes. With the pen’s cap in her mouth she started to write down her note for Yoobin.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Yoohyeon murmured to herself. “Done.” Closing back her pen, she was smiling proud of herself. Hopefully Yoobin will receive it. And if not. Well, that was how life went, with ups and downs. “So, could y-“

 

“What are you doing here?” A cold voice spoke up behind her, making her skin shiver. Yoohyeon was not surprised to see Yoobin when she looked back. “You-” But Yoobin stopped herself. Instead, she grabbed one of Yoohyeon’s hands, tugging her behind. Yoohyeon was taken aback by this sudden move that she almost dropped all the contents of her bag.

 

On their way, to wherever Yoobin was leading them, Yoohyeon could feel lots of eyes on them. How loud had she been? How many people heard her? She had always struggle to use her inner voice. Even more when she was naturally excited and high on caffeine.

 

The slam of the door to the stairs burst her daydreaming. Yoobin was a few steps up on the stairs, with her back to Yoohyeon. Her shoulders were moving fast. From this, Yoohyeon realised Yoobin was surely pissed at her. Tightening her grip on her bag, Yoohyeon knew she did a wrong move. She wondered why she never called, or at least texted her. Maybe she didn’t like her, at least enough to actually want to know her. Maybe she was busy with work. Yoohyeon had so many possibilities, and she needed to know. Now she did. She pushed a stranger too far and it was backfiring.

 

“You can’t come to people’s work place like that. Especially because we don’t even know each other.” Yoobin finally faced Yoohyeon. Her stare was so dark, even more so because it was accentuated by her black makeup. Yoohyeon was mesmerised.

 

“I-“

 

“I’m not surprised after the way you barged into the ER a few weeks ago.” Yoohyeon closed her mouth. Obviously it was not her time to talk. “Would you like it if someone came to your work and demand to see you immediately, for no reason?” Said like that, Yoobin made a valid point. One that couldn’t be refuted.

 

“You didn’t try to contact me.”

 

“And?” Yoobin crossed her arms on her chest.

 

“I thought you would! You told me your name!”

 

“Well, I didn’t.” Yoobin was unfazed. “You were a nice patient and we saw each other at a bus station. I told you my name to be polite.” She shrugged.

 

“More like you yelled your name before the car drove away.” Yoohyeon dared to rephrase even under the burning stare of the intern.

 

“I’m glad to see you’re coming uninjured this time, but I have work to do.” Right on cue her pager rang. “Have a good evening, Yoohyeon.”

 

In a flash, Yoobin stormed down the stairs and was out of the door before Yoohyeon could even say goodbye, too. Holding up her bag on her shoulder, she pulled the door opened and stepped back into the busy hall. At least she tried, she thought. Even if she found Yoobin really attractive, being her friend would have been nice. But obviously it was not reciprocated. A week for no call back for an intern is not that bad, maybe if she had waited a bit more. What’s done is done. Shaking her head, she looked for the way she came in.

 

“Excuse me?” Yoohyeon was surprised by the voice and hand tapping her shoulder; she almost hit whoever was interrupting her thoughts. “You’re Yoohyeon right?” She nodded back at the woman staring back at her. “Yoobin is kind of a wall, but I heard all about you. She might go to the only bar in the area tonight. Wait for her.” The woman winked.

 

“Alright. Thanks, I guess. Who are you?”

 

“Handong. An intern too.”

 

“Thanks.” Yoohyeon replied back to who she guessed was Yoobin’s friend. She wasn’t sure she even heard her from the way she quickly left. What Yoohyeon knew for certain was that Yoobin might not be closed off to her. But should she really go and wait for her? Was that even legit? She heard all about interns treating each other badly or pranking a specific target. But then again, Yoobin wouldn’t even dare to say her name to anyone, it was clear with what happened a few minutes ago.

 

To go or not to go.

 

•

 

“It’s not a coincidence, right?”

 

Yoohyeon was startled by her raw voice and seeing her sitting next to her, on a stool at the bar. She watched Yoobin raised her hand to the bartender and then they nodded at each other. A minute later, in silence, a drink was placed in front of Yoobin.

 

“So?” Yoobin insisted, after taking a sip.

 

“I- Uh- Your friend- She-” Yoohyeon shook her head letting her long hair fall over her face; her embarrassment was too much for her to handle. Even after waiting for hours and making several conversations in her head to be ready, she only ended up being a mess in the end.

 

Yoobin watched her, slightly getting amused. She was not at work anymore, so her bad mood was lifting up. Even from the few words Yoohyeon babbled, she thought about how she could have possibly ended up here. And now, Handong, telling her to enjoy her night before going home made more sense.

 

She was not one to share her life with her coworkers, but Handong was the only one she could handle. So that was why she talked to her about her encounters with Yoohyeon. Since she wouldn’t leave her mind, if she talked it out maybe it would ease her out. Obviously it didn’t work.

 

“Handong.” She muttered. “Average height. Long dark hair. Red lips. Was that her?” Yoohyeon raised up her head nodding at Yoobin. “I knew it.”

 

“I can leave.” Yoohyeon said in a rush, ready to bolt out of the bar.

 

“Do as you wish.” Yoobin shrugged her shoulders. “But, you obviously waited for me. Why?”

 

“I’m rethinking every decision I made with you so far.” Yoohyeon’s blunt honesty shocked herself, but at this point there was nothing more that could fluster her. “I understand why you were mad at me earlier. I probably would have been too if you had come up to my work. Okay, maybe not that rudely.” She added, because she was too nice to talk the way Yoobin did to anyone.

 

“What’s your job?” Yoohyeon’s eyes widen up. That was not at all what she was expecting, but she quickly regained control of herself. Now was not the time to waste any opportunity she could have with the cute intern.

 

“I’m a fourth grade teacher.”

 

Yoobin was unable to stop her laughter. She looked at Yoohyeon and she remembered her coming into the ER in such a dramatic way. How she babbled about her pretty hands. Just that thought made Yoobin lick her lips and glance at them holding her beer.

 

“What’s so funny?” Yoohyeon furrowed her eyebrows, spinning on her tool to face Yoobin’s side. Her laughter stopped instantly.

 

“Fierce.” It was all she said, smirking.

 

“I’m really good at my job. My students love me.” Now Yoobin was smiling. It was clear she was also a passionate woman about her vocation. Just like her. Yoohyeon seemed like she knew what she wanted it, and worked hard for it. That was an attractive trait.

 

“I’m sure they do.” Yoobin took a sip of her beer, glancing at Yoohyeon. “Do you want something stronger than, what is that anyway, orange juice?”

 

“A non-alcoholic cocktail.”

 

“I thought teachers were stressed after a day with tiny human beings, yet here you are.” She scoffed, raising her hand at the bartender holding two fingers up. “It’s Friday, you need a good drink.” Yoohyeon was silent, her face clearly showing she was thinking this through. “Only if you want, of course.” Yoobin quickly dismissed her offer, as to not burden the young teacher.

 

“Of course. That’d be great actually.” The drinks were placed in front of them when Yoohyeon made her decision. The caffeine she had swallowed up was long gone. And when was even the last time she had the chance to spend a night out with someone other than her annoying sister, she thought. “What is it?”

 

“Tequila.” Yoobin eyed her, before closing her eyes and downing her shot.

 

Yoohyeon was mesmerised by the whole action. The intern’s profile was such a sight, but she was oozing such confidence, even from simply drinking. From the way she held the glass with her slender fingers, to her rosy lips and her neck tilting back enough to have a clear vision of her svelteness.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Yoohyeon blinked. Her hand grabbed the drink, raising it to her lips. One gulp later and she felt a burn in her throat.

 

“Do you want another one? My treat.” Yoobin winked at her, clearly ready to get the bartender’s attention. Yoohyeon nodded slowly, getting used to the fading burn. It had been so long since she had drank something that strong, and it felt good.

 

“Why are you buying me drinks?” Yoohyeon shyly asked, trying to understand the mystery that was the intern. Nothing made sense, Yoobin was so confusing. One minute she yelled at her, the next she wanted to drink shots.

 

“Why not? You’re here and it’s Friday night.” Yoobin was tapping her nails against the bar, which caught Yoohyeon’s attention. Those hands that she found so beautiful just a few weeks ago. She wondered if they were soft, and how they would feel against her skin. “No wonder you injured yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Yoobin slapped her hand on the counter turning away from Yoohyeon. “Let’s get these drinks. I hope you know how to handle your liquor.”

 

Hours later, Yoohyeon was a giggling mess on her stool. Her state of sobriety was long gone, especially according to the empty drinks lining up on the counter. After a few try outs, the long haired girl got used to the various taste of alcohol offered to her. She was young with a longing hidden desire to let loose, but mostly every time Yoohyeon felt Yoobin’s stare on her, or how their eyes met, the urge to drink was intense.

 

On the contrary, Yoobin knew how to handle alcohol. So when she realised her friend of the night wasn’t on the responsible side, it was down to her to slow down and let herself be only a tiny bit tipsy.

 

Grabbing the teacher’s hand, Yoobin stopped her from ordering a new round. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” Patting her cheek, Yoobin took out some money from her bag and slid the bills under a glass. “Let’s get you home.”

 

“I don’t want to!” Yoohyeon whined weakly, resisting Yoobin’s tug. “I don’t want Bora to- to pick me up.” Yoobin chuckled, feeling the tall’s girl heavy body falling onto her from her stool. She was totally wasted.

 

“Alright, let’s not call Bora.”

 

Not much choice was left to her. As best as she could, Yoobin carried out Yoohyeon. Thankfully, tonight was a busy night, so cabs were lining up in front of the bar. Yoobin picked one, and she was grateful Yoohyeon didn’t protest or fight her to enter the car. After giving her address to the driver, she eased herself on the backseat. A second later she felt Yoohyeon’s head on her shoulders. She wanted to deny her surprise, but in reality she had expected something from Yoohyeon the moment she saw her pupils dilate after a few drinks.

 

A quick glance at Yoohyeon then she looked through the window for the rest of the drive. The city lights shined brightly, the sight of them catching all her attention, enough that Yoobin barely registered at which point Yoohyeon weaved their hands together. A few streets away from her apartment, she dared to look down and witness with her own eyes, their hands. She could squeeze Yoohyeon’s, but even in her drunken state she feared it’d give the girl hope.

 

Once the cab was paid, the intern dragged Yoohyeon behind her, still holding her hand. Only to be sure to not lose her, Yoobin repeated in her head.

 

“Is- Is that your place?” Yoohyeon asked, assessing her surroundings.

 

“Yeah.” Yoobin replied, walking to her kitchen. “Here.” A glass of water in her hand, she offered it to Yoohyeon, who was still in her entryway.

 

Observing her, Yoobin couldn’t help but smile. In the span of half an hour, Yoohyeon went from drunk, to bold and now a shy puppy in a stranger’s home. “Come on.” Yoobin waved for her to follow. “Do you want something to change into?” She asked her once they reached her bedroom. Yoohyeon refused, letting herself fall onto Yoobin’s bed.

 

The intern rolled her eyes, glad she had finished her glass otherwise her bed would be a wet mess. After retrieving the glass from Yoohyeon’s hand, she went on with her usual night routine. A hot shower, comfy clothes, lenses out. She was ready to go to sleep.

 

There was only one problem, Yoohyeon was in her bed. Yoobin really hesitated but thought that since she looked dead asleep, there was no reason to worry. Without disturbing Yoohyeon, she slid under her comforter. One last look at her and Yoobin turned off the light, the sleepy face of Yoohyeon imprinted in her eyes.

 

The next morning, Yoobin woke up without her alarm ringing, which was unusual. In a rush she opened her eyes, looking for her phone, which was not in its place, on her nightstand. Wondering where she left it, a booming noise came from her living room. Suddenly, last night played in her mind. Yoohyeon.

 

Ditching the covers off her body, Yoobin got out of bed, preparing herself for a war zone made by the one and only Yoohyeon. Stepping in her living room, Yoobin stopped dead in her tracks. The struggle between laughing and screaming was real.

 

Obviously, Yoohyeon had woken up before her and wandered around her place. Thus explaining why she was standing up near the window, a hand on the wall to keep her steady. From that position, Yoobin easily guessed Yoohyeon had busted into her coffee table.

 

“Are you planning on changing your career?” To say Yoohyeon was startled was a euphemism. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

No words came out of Yoohyeon’s, while Yoobin walked in her direction. “It suits you.” She tapped Yoohyeon’s button nose where laid were her glasses. “But I don’t think you need them.” Slowly she took them off and placed them on her head and messy hair.

 

Yoohyeon was stunned. Yoobin had caught her making a fool of herself, wearing her personal glasses and work blouse. And now she was standing in front of her, wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts. A sight for sore eyes. And her legs, damn them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yoobin tilted her head smirking. “I didn’t know you had glasses.”

 

“I wear lenses at work.” None of them moved from their spot.

 

“Put them on.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Yoobin stayed still.

 

“Please.”

 

 A chuckled escaped her lips yet she did as she was asked.

 

The tension between them was palpable. The attraction they felt was undeniable. Judging from the way Yoohyeon was trying to be slick about checking her out, it was obvious to Yoobin. The kindergarten teacher was crushing on her; that was no secret. Seeing her wearing her clothes, Yoobin thought it was time to stop denying she might like Yoohyeon. Sure, she was a disaster, a real walking catastrophe, but she was funny in the way she talked about random things, how she was passionate. Now she wondered what more there was about the girl with pink hair ends.

 

•

 

Day shift almost done, Yoobin was walking through the ER doors to pick up some paperwork concerning a patient. Looking through a stack of papers she was interrupted by a fellow intern.

 

“You have a patient in bed number two.”

 

“I’m not working the pit today.” Yoobin argued back. She hated the ER and there was no way she was going to take care of a case someone else didn’t want.

 

“Well, she wants you and only you.” The guy shrugged, unbothered.

 

“Fucker.” Yoobin mumbled when he left. As much as it annoyed her, the need to check the patient was urgent. Her conscience wouldn’t be okay if someone was left unassisted because some dumbass didn’t want to fight them to give them treatment.

 

On her way to the bed, Yoobin grabbed a pair of gloves from a rolling tray. “Alright. What-” Her sentence was left unfinished once she opened the curtains and saw who was on the bed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Don’t be mad at me, please.”

 

“I’m waiting.” Yoobin was fuming upon seeing her. How could she come here and ask for her? How many times did she tell her that her workplace was not a playground for her to come and go as she pleased?

 

Waiting for her bright explanation, Yoobin scanned her out, and the more she did, the more her face went from raging anger to genuine concern.

 

“What the fuck happened to you? Dammit, babe.” Instantly, she rushed to Yoohyeon.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“The hell you are!” Yoobin shouted. Putting on her gloves, she started to check Yoohyeon’s face. “And that asshole left you alone! You need stitches, fuck.”

 

“You’re cursing a lot.” Yoohyeon giggled. “Aoutch. Go easy on me.” Yoobin glared, daring her to argue.

 

“Explain.”

 

“It was an accident, really.” Yoohyeon sheepishly said, earning herself a scoff. “We were on a field trip and the kids were really excited.” The smile on her smile was so genuine. “I was at the top of the hill when the kids came running to me. I guess they didn’t realise I was at the edge when they all bumped into me. I barely registered what was happening, until I hit- hum, a rock.”

 

“Don’t you think I know you must have hit your head really fucking hard for it to bleed?” Yoobin rolled her eyes at the silly attempt from Yoohyeon to temper things down. “I didn’t know you had a field trip today. Why didn’t you call me?” She wondered, still focused on the stitches she was doing.

 

“I told you last night.” Yoohyeon whispered, closing her eyes. “And I did call you.”

 

Yoohyeon heard a loud sigh and the cling of medical tools. Apart from the incessant activity from the ER, they didn’t talk to each other. Yoobin busied herself taking care of Yoohyeon’s injuries, totally forgetting the reason she was there, to be able to do her work properly. Once she was done, the intern stood from her stool, throwing away the medical supplies she had used.

 

“I forgot my phone.” Yoobin explained, while Yoohyeon opened her eyes.

 

“I’m not blaming you. You are doing this to yourself.” She winced, trying to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Lay back down!” Two steps across the room and Yoobin was taking Yoohyeon’s hands to help her down.

 

“Do you trust me?” Yoohyeon held Yoobin’s hand tightly forcing her to stand still between her legs.

 

“This is not the topic. How hard did you hit your head?”

 

“Yes, it is!” She raised her voice enough to shock Yoobin. “I did everything you asked of me. I’ve been careful ever since we got together. I don’t come here to bother you. I called to warn you I had a stupid accident.” Her long hair, since their first meeting had changed from pinkish to blueish, swaying around her face as she was shaking her head. “Yet, you were mad the second you saw me. So, do you trust me?” Looking up at the intern, Yoohyeon patiently waited for Yoobin to process everything she had just told her.

 

“This is why we shouldn’t have gotten together.” Yoobin stepped away from Yoohyeon, leaving her bewildered by her words.

 

“Wh- What?” For a second she thought she was having a nightmare, but no, Yoobin was indeed turning her back to her. “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

Her insecurity was showing, slipping through a tiny door in her brain to invade her and shatter her heart. It had been so long since Yoohyeon felt that way, and Yoobin knew that. The fear of never being enough. Of being too much of a mess for anyone, other than her sister, to handle.

 

“No!” One of her hands ran through her hair, tugging at the ends in frustration. Spinning around, Yoobin was back to Yoohyeon, cupping her face in both her hands. “Every day when I walk through the hospital’s doors, my thoughts are all on you. Worried that someday, I’ll see you being rushed in on a stretcher because of one of your experiments going wrong.”

 

Yoohyeon was speechless. Out of the two of them, the older girl was always the one most likely to spill out her feelings, to express any emotions she was going through. For Yoobin to say this so seriously really meant a lot to Yoohyeon. The jokes of her and her experiments had been so recurrent, but she always thought it was part of Yoobin’s sarcasm and coldness. Yet, here she was met with a deep confession.

 

“You have pretty hands.” Furrowing her eyebrows, Yoobin was confused. “That’s one of the first things I told you when we met. You took care of me, and even when I came back you did it again. No matter what I do, you’re always there by my side.”

 

“I am.” She agreed, her fingers grazing Yoohyeon’s cheeks.

 

“I can’t soothe your worries, but I can promise to be careful.” She grabbed one of Yoobin’s hands, placing a kiss on the top of it. “Though, you know, you love my reckless side.”

 

There she was, the silly girl she fell in love with all those months ago. Yoobin always had a hard time expressing any kind of positivity. Being so practical in her studies and work prevented that. But Yoohyeon was the best part of their relationship, and she was proving it once again.

 

Bending down, Yoobin pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Tasting her sweet taste. Her warmth. Melting at the sensation of her hands embracing her waist. She would always worry for Yoohyeon, but there was only so much she could do to prevent accidents. For sure, she knew once her shift was done and they were in her bed, Yoohyeon would have to promise her to do experiments with the supervision of her around. She couldn’t lose her. She wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> What was your favourite moment?


End file.
